Sense of Duty
by MelodySincerelySong
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are married with two children, yet there is a large gap between them called a sense of duty. Naruto has let his roll as Hokage go too far, letting it take over his life and Hinata has had enough. "Your children need you Naruto, I need you." What will Hinata do to get her husband back? ONESHOT. MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY. For contest winner The Dhampus


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This story has been a work in progress for quite some time as it is actually a prize for The Dhampus, the winner of a reviewer contest I held on one of my oldest Fanfictions 'Poison Ivy'. The winner got to choose a oneshot couple that I would write a story around. This story is also the first that I have posted with a lemon involved so BE AWARE there is sexual content. Thanks so much for reading!**

It was well into the evening when she finally looked up at the sky from her living room window. The children were asleep after a huge fuss about staying up to see their father. Naruto had been coming home later and later the past few weeks.

Hinata understood why it was all necessary but it still made her heart ache. She did not enjoy being apart from him for so long, even with the children to keep her company. The village needed their leader, but a wife also needed her husband to be a father to their children. It frustrated her to no end yet there was nothing to discuss, her husband was Hokage. She did not want to pull him from his dream, but she needed to be loved.

The living room looked out into the forest that hid their village, a beautiful scenery most days. Tonight however, Hinata was focused intently on her book or at least at first glance. She sat facing the front door, not really absorbing the words in her mind, just listening very closely for the front door to open. She tried to focus on the story, she really did but too much was clouding her mind.

'He said he would be home late, you just have to trust his word.'

Hinata repeated the mantra in her brain, trying to focus on anything but the agonizing waiting. She focused her sharp hearing to listen to her two children still fast asleep. The sound of their gentle breathing had a calming effect on her. The frogs were croaking in the creek not far from their back door. The faucet was dripping ever few moments, echoing against the metal.

She slammed the book down on her lap, giving in and putting her head in her hands. She had waited long enough tonight to be kept awake. Flinging the book on the other side of the sofa, Hinata rose to her feet, stretching her stiff muscles and turning toward the hallway. Just as she took her first step toward the promise of an empty bed, the door knob turned almost inaudibly. The footstep in the foyer was what gathered her thoughts.

'He's home.'

Hinata turned to face him, his broad smile just for her. His eyes look tired, but his face told her he was happy to be home.

"Anata, welcome home. We missed you tonight." Hinata practically skipped to him, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him.

"I missed you too Hina. Where are the little ones?" He kissed the tip of her nose gently, smiling down at her.

"They are asleep already. They begged to stay up but we are going to the Hyuuga estate early tomorrow for training with father and Hinabi. They agreed to train them for the day while we escape the chaos for a few hours." Hinata smiled, running her hand up his chest and boldly kissing him with abandon. She had missed him in many ways.

Things were strained for a while now, between two kids and him recently taking over as Hokage. When Kakashi stepped down, it came as no surprise to them. He had spoken for several years that he was only holding the spot for someone more 'worthy'. Just before becoming Hokage, Naruto had returned from an 'S' class mission that had kept him away over a month. The children were anxious without him home and as soon as they reunited the whole family took a trip to the Hyuuga vacation home/safe house. They spent a few days there in a happy bliss, none of them wanted to leave. Bringing themselves back to reality was difficult, but they were not given a moment to breathe. The day after their return from 'vacation' Kakashi called the council as well as Naruto to the Hokage's tower and formally relinquished the title to Naruto. Hinata was truly overjoyed for him, to finally live the dream he had always wanted but the dream is always much simpler than the execution.

He was contacted by all four Kage's demanding he pay a visit to their villages so they could formally congratulate him as well as establish fresh alliance between them all. As a brand new Kage, he did not think it was wise to refuse and set off with a troupe of ANBU to each of the four villages. He was gone for about three weeks to Hinata's dismay. Once again he returned home, hoping things would settle with time. Things did not settle, they grew more frantic. Being a Kage took all of his time and energy. Some nights he did not even return home, leaving her alone more often than not. This continued on for quite some time until she had enough. Hinata finally snapped and demanded that he come home every night no matter how late, shocking her poor husband into silence. He agreed to her demand, finding it more than fair but easier said than done. The past week he had withheld the bargain, not missing a single night at home with his wife and some nights, his children.

This night was the night that the promise was broken. The moment her lips met his, she stiffened. His chakra, his scent, the way his skin felt, it was all engraved in her memory and this man, was not her husband. Before he had a chance to say anything, her gentle fist went through his gut and the jutsu was broken. The clone turned into a cloud and vanished.

She tightened her fist, her chest welling with sobs. Her eyes prickled and teared, spilling over down her porcelain cheeks. All the anger, the hurt poured out of her after so long of keeping it in. When she forced him into their promise she had only scraped the surface of how deeply his absence affected her. She was not Sakura, she could not stand being away from her partner for so long. He didn't see the looks of disappointment on their son's face when his father didn't have time to teach him how to throw kunai. Boruto had already been hurt so badly by him, she worried that he may never recover from those wounds. Himawari was still too young to fully grasp why he was gone, just simply confused by his absences.

Her knees buckled underneath her, sinking to the floor to catch her breath. She gritted her teeth and choked down the tears. She would reclaim her husband one way or another. She had to be sure of it, or else her courage would slip.

Hinata finally picked herself up off the floor, wiped her tears away and walked down the short hallway and into her open, barren bedroom. The large bed looked less than inviting but it was better than the couch. She slid in underneath the silk covers and closed her puffy eyes, begging for sleep. She didn't dream, she simple fell into the blackness and stayed there.

The next morning, the children were up early, shaking their mother awake with bright smiles on their faces. Hinata could not help but smile, snatching her squealing daughter under the covers with her while her big brother pretended to rescue her from the 'blanket ninja'. Their little game ended in fits of giggles and high-pitch resistance at the idea of getting dressed and brushing their teeth. Hinata helped Himawari with her hair while wrestling Boruto into the bathroom to brush his teeth, his least favorite morning activity. Once the tiny beasts had been tamed and groomed, Hinata dressed and gathered herself into a respectable appearance. She tied her hair back into a low ponytail and squeezed herself into a pair of ninja pants and a short-sleeve jacket. She couldn't train as often since she had Boruto, but she still managed to find time to keep her fitness and regain her form after two children.

After feeding them both a quick breakfast she ushered them out the door. The trek to the Hyuuga compounded was a bit farther than comfortable but it was good exercise and both of the children had to get used to running and walking long distances for their training at the academy some day. She took the time to listen to Boruto's many ideas of what the academy would teach him. Her eye twitched when he mentioned Konohamaru's legendary Sexy no Jutsu, one of her husbands shining achievements.

When the Hyuuga compound gate was in sight the children both bolted at the sight of their Aunt Hinabi standing at the gate. Hinata chuckled as they both tackled her with all their might and her sister barely swayed, smiling and praising their impressive growth. Hinata reached the gate at her own pace.

"Hello Hinabi. Thank you for taking the children today. They need other training besides what I teach at home and I know they are in good hands with you and father."

Hinabi nodded, giving her sister a big smile. Hinabi had grown softer toward her over the years, finally letting the cold murderous facade down after father had given his approval. She was free to be herself and it had made her blossom.

"No problem sister. I enjoy my neice and nephew too much to turn them down a visit. I'm sure father will be very pleased with their new found skills."

Hinata nodded and gave a last goodbye, leaving her children with her family. She steadied herself before headed out to her intended destination. She had to find her husband and talk some sense into him. She would not allow him to turn his back on his family.

The streets of Konoha were just beginning to come to life, the merchant stall lifting their awnings and displaying their wears. Shops were sweeping their thresholds, the familiar ones waving to her along the way. Ino's father stopped her to chat for a moment before she continued on her way. The Hokage Tower was just past the market, it's long and imposing shadow shading her from the sunlight. The cliffside was being chiseled with the visage of Kakashi, a slow on-going process.

Hinata entered the tower, passing a vacant secretary desk and went right up the spiral stairs to the top floor. The door to his office was closed, no sounds permeated through the door and for a moment she hesitated. She knew that once she went through that very door, a conflict would arise with only a few outcomes. She loved Naruto, she truly did, but he had other responsibilities besides his own dreams. If it only affected herself she would grin and bear the loneliness but her two children needed him more than she did, more than Kanoha did. She needed him home.

With trembling hands she gripped the doorknob, turned and pushed it wide open. The door had muffled the sound of the beast inside. As soon as the door was unsealed a torrent of chain-saw snores assaulted her eardrums. Her husband was not just asleep, he was border-line comatose sitting up with his head atop a pile of paperwork, drool already soaked through the top few documents. She didn't mean to laugh, she didn't even want to laugh but she did. She had expected to walk into an argument but it was very difficult to fight with the unconscious man in front of her. She stealthily navigated the mess on the floor and made it to his desk without disturbing anything.

She reluctantly called out to him, "Naruto? Anata?"

For an infamous hero ninja, Naruto's sense of awareness was blasphemy. He did not stir at all, his snores not even slightly disturbed. Hinata giggled to herself and began to poke at his limp shoulder.

After the first few unsuccessful pokes and prods, she shook his arm with a firm grip. Finally, he jolted awake, bewildered by suddenly being wrenched from his dreams. His eyes immediately focused on his wife's face, a smile attempting to be concealed from her lips. For a moment he thought he was at home in bed, taking her face in his hands and kissing her awake.

Hinata sighed in momentary bliss until she regained her sense and remembered why she was here. She pulled away from him, standing to her full height and clasping her hands together.

"Naruto, we need to have a talk."

Those words were never spoken all together in that order unless something was very, very wrong. Awareness finally gripped his mind as he realized he was not at home in bed. He was asleep, on his desk and it was dawn. His blood froze in his veins. The only reason she was here and he didn't know why was if his shadow clone had been revealed after he had already passed out.

The night before he had been working his way through the paperwork on his desk when Shikamaru Nara burst through his door. Gaara and Naruto had collaborated their best jonin for an 'S' class mission into Kumogakure, the Hidden Cloud Village. There were many reports of a remaining Akatsuki den, now vacant, that had not been found and from reliable sources it sounded credible. Shikamaru Nara was charged as the Kanoha group's captain, Kankuro his equal for the Suna group. He had just finished with the mission and had insisted on debriefing him at once. The mission had not been successful at all, in fact it was a trap set by a village in the Land of Fire that had yet to be identified by either team. Several ninja were injured, two from Suna and three from Konoha. Naruto listened intently, clearly not satisfied with the lack of information he was given. He sent Shikamaru home after he had been briefed and demanded to have a complete report with testimonies on his desk by the next evening.

By the time he had looked up at the clock it was well past the time he had said to be home, but with a mountain of paperwork still on his desk he decided on a white lie. He used his clone jutsu to go home and stay with Hinata until he could return home before dawn. Clearly his plan did not work out ideally, he must have fallen asleep shortly after casting the jutsu because he was still staring at the top page. If it was dawn and Hinata wasn't at home in bed, she must have seen right through him.

"Naruto did you really think I wouldn't notice that wasn't you? I always know if it's you."

Her tone sounded hurt, her brows downturned and her chin dimpled in the center. Naruto was not prepared for that face. The look on her face shattered every nerve in his body like he had a chakra bomb go off not that far away. He had tried to spare her, in whatever way he could, but he had done the exact opposite.

"Hina… I'm sorry… I had an emergency debreifing of the mission in the Hidden Cloud. It took quite a while and by the time Shikamaru left it was well past the kid's bedtime. I still had a mountain of paperwork to go through and I just… I wanted to be able to do both…"

Hinata sharply inhaled, trying to make sense of his situation. She bit her tongue until she found the right words.

"I understand your duty to the people, I understand that with that duty comes sacrifice but that sacrifice cannot be your family. I am so proud of you for accomplishing your dream, believe me I am, but our children need you more."

Naruto slouched in his chair, the palms of his hands to his forehead. He was listening to every word she spoke and each one struck a chord in him that was burning him alive in his guilt. He knew all that, he did, but he couldn't remember the last time he saw the line between his duties. He just wasn't sure how to balance them equally.

"I just… I'm trying to do everything I can to make everyone happy Hina. This whole village needs me, and I cannot let them down-"

"No Naruto, your family needs you more."

Naruto looked up as she cut him off, her voice cracking as her eyes glistened with tears. She broke him, his chest caved in and in an instant he was standing in front of her, holding her to him in a tight embrace. Her tears soaked his shirt but he couldn't care less.

"N-Naruto… your son… h-he needs you more…"

He stroked her hair, rubbed at her back to try and soothe her. His regret was sickening, he had not felt this feeling of worthlessness since he was an abandoned child. The feeling of abandonment… Is that how he wanted his wife and children to feel?

"I know. I know he needs me, Himawari needs me, you need me too… I will do better. As a husband and father, I will do better. Being Hokage is a title, but you are my whole world… I'm sorry Hina…"

She nodded into his chest, hugging him back tightly. He scooped her up by her knees, holding onto her shoulders and taking them both to the long couch adjacent to the desk. He sat her on his lap, holding her close to him. Once she stopped crying, he ran his thumb along her cheeks, leaving butterfly kisses wherever he touched. Hinata smiled, feeling like a significant weight had lifted from her mind. He was right there, in her arms, with all his focus.

She had missed him too, she hadn't realized just how much until he was right there. He trailed his kisses down her neck and she felt her face flush. She had felt the absence of his touch the worst to bare. The way his large hands held her tightly, the feel of his defined chest underneath her fingertips.

His tongue snaked out to caress the hollow of her throat and she let out a small chuckle.

"Naruto, we had a whole day planned for the two of us. Don't you want some time away from this office? Just for today?"

Naruto sighed and let his hand travel up her shirt, brushing them lightly along her soft skin.

"Hina, we have all day I promise. Just let me enjoy you for the moment."

As he spoke, she shivered from his touches. His fingers reached the underside of her bra, sliding along the smooth fabric to palm her breast. She took a shaky breath in and looked up into his startling blue eyes. He looked at her with a fire behind his eyes, a yearning she could feel pressing against her backside.

"Naruto…"

They had never been intimate anywhere other than their own home and the many windows around the room made her nervous. They could be caught at any moment but he obviously did not mind the thought.

He captured her lips roughly, the need to taste her was overpowering him. His hands pulled her breasts from their cloth confinement and kneaded the incredibly soft flesh. His tongue plunged past her lips, ravishing her mouth in his warm breath.

Hinata let herself focus on the moment, enjoying his passion and the way his tongue was smooth and warm. He tweaked her nipples lightly, making her wet between the thighs. She was no longer nervous as she realized how much she needed him right that moment.

She turned herself to straddle him, wrapping her long legs around his waist to feel the hard appendage rubbing against her inner thighs. She threaded her hands into his short golden hair and let him envelop her in his affections.

It wasn't long before both of their clothes lay on the ground in a pile, their bodies pressed together, hands roaming and soft moans coming from them both. She lay on her back, her hands on his shoulders as he licked at her unclothed breasts. His other way slid down her flat stomach down the appex between her legs. He softly circled the tender nub of flesh at the top of her entrance, relishing in her ragged breathing and low moans. She always got this way for him, melting between his fingers. He had never felt more powerful than when he gave her pleasure.

After a few moments the need to bury himself in her warmth was making his member throb, missing the much needed release.

He slipped his middle finger inside her, not surprised at all at how wet she was or how her walls clenched around his knuckles. Hinata's back arched, the pleasure of just his finger was enough to make her moan loudly.

"Hina I missed this… Are you ready for more?"

She nodded, her lips full from all the kissing and her face flushed with lust. The sight alone was almost enough for him to climax right then.

He gently pressed the head along her slit, spreading her wetness along her folds and up to her sensitive nub making her shiver. He smirked at her lack of control, his pride swelling in his chest. He thrust into her entrance quickly making them both gasp from the sensation.

Naruto was not a small man by any means and he spread her wide open. His thrusts were slow but deep at first, enjoying the way she clenched him tight. Hinata wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close enough for her to kiss him. The change in angle allowed him to pitch her hips higher and driving him deeper. He pistoned into her rapidly, her moans muffled by his lips.

The couch creaked loudly but it was not enough to cover the wet sounds coming from them as he thrust. He couldn't keep his hands off her, running his fingers through her hair, massaging her swelling breasts, kneading her strong thighs. Ever sense he had was being taken over by her. The familiar tingles of pleasure shot through him, signaling his climax was close. Hinata's moans were growing in volume and pitch as she tilted her hips at another angle allowing him to hit that sweet tender spot just above her entrance.

"Hina I'm so close… Please tell me you are too.." His grunted in effort, trying to hold back a while longer for her sake. He had always managed to last quite a while but with their lack of sex as of late it was getting harder to restrain himself.

She moaned his name loudly as he passed her G-spot for the fifth or sixth time and her walls clenched him tighter. "Yes, I'm close. Naruto please…"

With her reassurance, he concentrated a small bit of chakra in his knees, thrusting into her at an alarming rate. Hinata buried her face in his neck to muffle her scream as she unraveled all around him. Naruto bit his lip to keep quiet as he lost himself inside her.

The lay wrapped around eachother on the couch for some time afterward. She danced a trail across his chest with her finger as he did the same on her lower back. She looked up to see him smiling peacefully, staring down at her ring finger with the golden band.

"Naruto we should go see the children. You need to spend time with them too."

He interrupted her with a finger to her lips.

"I promised today to you. We will go get the children after you have been satisfied in several more ways. Then we will go home and have family time. You need me too."

She smiled up at him warmly. She could agree to that atleast.

"Thank you Naruto… For finally understanding."

Naruto kissed the top of her head, smiling down at her.

"I love you Hina. I've missed you too."

 **For those Inuyasha fans out there I also have a current ongoing story for Kagome and Kouga called 'Roots of Time'. Please review and favorite!**

 **-Sincerely Song**


End file.
